


The Truth Of The Matter.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Riddle of the Sands (1979), The Riddle of theSands - Erskine Childers.
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Upon Carruthers's return to Davies's boat, he was ensnared by conversation...( The sequel to The Final Piece of The Puzzle. )





	

"Carruthers, did you get all the supplies we needed?"

"Yes I did Davies, did you, by any chance, find and read my letter?"

Silence anxiously prevailed, as Carruthers lay down.

"Ahh yes, I did Carruthers, so if truth be told, may I be so bold as to congratulate you on your astute power of observation. I was attempting to conceal my admiration for you, not only as a treasured and trusted true friend, but as something, even more dear to my heart.  
The deep affection I began to feel for you in our 3 years at Oxford together, haunts me to this day, and well, just having you here with me at such close quarters, yet again finds me in grave difficulty. I hesitate to tear myself away from you, even for a moment, you looked so breathtakingly beautiful whilst you slept, I am afraid, I lost control of my senses."

Carruthers interrupted him immediately.

"Yes yes Davies, I had guessed that much, I have always held you in high esteem, so, my mind is now quite set on following the natural progression of such a ground-breaking relationship. let us just get on with the matter at hand Davies, if you would be so kind my Dear fellow."

A short pause ensued.

"Very well then Carruthers, if you are sure."

Davis approached Carruthers in the limited space where he reclined, silently their eyes met as Davies closed in and secured a tentative touch from Carruthers's lips, which swiftly became a demanding, deeply passionate encounter.

The urgency was growing intensely between them. The cramped space of their surroundings, was becoming cumbersome, so Davies carefully pulled Carruthers into his arms and onto the floor space of the boat, giving them slightly more room to move freely.

Lying there, held in each others arms, holding on, squeezing as if dear life depended soley on the consoling comfort, each was giving and receiving from the other.  
Their lips, never parted for a second, even to breath in this new found discovery. Their tongues, had almost become conjoined as one, neither wishing or willing this bliss-full moment to end.

The deep moans from both their throats, stifled by the reluctance to break apart in any way. The shared grappling and mutual removal of clothing, seemed rushed and un-practised.  
They both reached down nervously for each others power-full erection, becoming pressed, so close, that neither knew just where one ended and the other began.  
Neither one could hold out much longer, as they swiftly came to an explosive climax together.

Their naked bodies, now feeling soothed, as they relaxed in the overwhelming afterglow, born from their first, brief loving encounter.  
All they could do in this breathless moment of realisation, was to gaze into each others eyes, both pairs, shining as brightly as, golden sun-glints, caressing the scenic sands.

The End.


End file.
